gateworldcantinafandomcom-20200214-history
The GateWorld Cantina video game
The GateWorld Cantina video game is the official Gateworld 2009 video game based on the movie of the same name. It centers around various playable members of the crew as they must battle with a great darkness in order to save the Gateworld from destruction, as well as sharing tales of their previous adventures. It will be released on May 5, 2009, for the PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Wii, PSP, and Nintendo DS. Additionally, a version is being made available for mobile phones and will be released a few months following its completion. Object of the Game Through the course of the game you will pass through several levels and multiple threads gathering followers. in each thread you will find new challanges and problems facing you. Occasionally you will face a moderator whom you must defeat to move on to a new level. at any time during the game you may return to the cantina to heal. you can also borrow a crewmembers weapon at a cost of money or completing special task. Starting the game At the start of the game the chosen character will always find themselves inside the Cantina. There they will talk with several of the crewmembers some of whom may ask the chosen character to do a task inside the ship. These tasks will help you get to grips with the characters control and special skills. Once you are ready to start the adventure you must make your way to the bridge. A small introduction movie will play, informing you of the situation. Characters and their Skills Admiral Mappalazarou - holds the sword of the chosen. inflicts 60% damage to posters and 20% damage to moderators. healing ability includes timelord regeneration. Barmaid Susie - holds two plasma guns. 49% damage to posters and 19% damage to moderators. alcohol tolerance healing ability of 50% Cowpants - holds several normal blades. inflicts 35% damage to posters and 15% to moderators. special skill includes an indestructable pair of pants, adding 30% healing ability. P-90_177 - holds a sonic screwdriver. inflicts 40% damage to posters and 20% damage to moderators. healing ability includes timelord regeneration. The Carpenter - holds standard guns. inflicts 35% damage to posters and 15% damage to moderators. Commander_Jumper - metulium sword. inflicts 37% damage to posters and 18% damage to moderators. special ability includes a 5% extra damage bonus for her lack of sanity. (kay guys change, add whatever thats all im putting up for now.) Promethius30- Hand to Hand (CQC). Inflicts 10% damage to posters and moderators. Healing ability 10% regeneration every turn. special ability a 1 in 10 chance of Inflicting a 90% damage posters and moderators Tombombadail-Holds a flaming sword, Mithrilhach . Inflicts 70% damage to both posters and mods. special abilities includes powerful singing that can manipulate nature and invulnerability. Only usable through a secret cheat code. AvatarIII - Hold Mjolnir Battle Hammer, Inflicts 60% damage to Posters, but only 20% damage to moderators. Abilities include short range teleport, limited personal sheild, and invulnerability to lead based projectile weapons. Pharaoh Hamenthotep - owner of the force lance repellant field. Infilcts 70% damage to Posters, but only 10% damage to moderators. Abilities include quicker running and healing abilities as she doesn't require sleep Shanthaia - Inflicts 20% damage to posters and moderators with a 10% increase for every Bubble Tea collected. 5 Bubble Teas allows transformation into Shan's alter ego Fluffy for a limited time. Fluffy inflicts 80% damage to posters and moderators. The transformation time limit can be extended by 5 seconds by collecting additional Bubble Teas Planetary Alliance- Has the mystic neakless which protects her from 80% dammage from posters and 30% from Moderators. You can also change your appearence to decieve your oponents and after colecting enough special knives can activate your ability to cloud your enemies minds. Her sword inflicts 15% dammage on posters and 10% on modderators but when you use it up close without being caught the damage can become x4. Captain Chaap- Unlockable character. Inflicts 10% damage to posters and 5% to moderators. Can move very fast and is agile, but isn't protected from any damage. Special ability deals 100% damage to posters and moderators when a fellow cantinan is in danger. Role Playing Game The creation of a Cantina based RPG has been confirmed. It will feature graphics similar in nature to those found in such classic games as Chrono Trigger and Final Fantasy 6. The plot is unknown, though it is speculated that the actual Cantina ship and Time Lords will take a prominent role in the story. It has been confirmed that almost every person that has posted several times in the cantina will appear in the game in one form or another. That being said, only 20 characters will actually be playable due to the limitations of the game system. Who these 20 are is only speculation. It is unknown if all will survive. The game is expected to take a mostly light hearted look at cantina life, the creators aiming more for the player having fun rather than having a dark, character based story. The canonicity of the game is in question. The game is expected to be released shortly after the new year. It currently consists of about 15 minutes of gameplay, and the graphics are still being sorted out. Pace of production is expected to pick up shortly. Category:Legacy